Spider-Man (Homecoming)
"That's awesome!" Peter Benjamin Parker, also known as Spider-Man, is the Marvel Cinematic Universe version of Spider-Man. Early Life Peter Parker was a teenager living in Queens. As a child, he attended the Stark Expo, acquiring replicas of Iron Man's mask and gauntlet. When Hammer Drones attacked the Expo, Peter bravely confronted one of them, which mistook him for Iron Man. However, the real Iron Man rescued Peter, thanking him for his assistance. During his teenage years, Peter was bitten by a spider and gained spider-like abilities. Since then, he has used his powers to fight crime in Queens. Biography Super Café: And The Reboot Goes To This serves as the debut of this incarnation of Spider-Man, though he takes on the appearance and voice of Andrew Garfield's version. During Superman and Batman's conversation, Spider-Man announces his induction into the MCU. How Avengers: Age of Ultron Should Have Ended Spider-Man makes a brief cameo, stopping the train in Korea a la his Tobey Maguire counterpart in Spider-Man 2. How Captain America: Civil War Should Have Ended In this episode, Spider-Man receives a redesign akin to Tom Holland's version. Peter is first seen in his room, explaining why he chose to fight crime to Tony Stark. Tony realizes that Peter just said a variant of "With great power comes great responsibility," and goads Peter into saying the original line. During the airport fight, Spider-Man notices that Team Cap is not stopping. Iron Man orders Spider-Man to web them all up. At the Super Café, Peter joins Team Iron Man at their own booth, expressing fears that Tony will date Aunt May and become his "dad-uncle." As Tony chides Peter, Steve Rogers wonders about Peter's age, leading to Team Cap, Team Iron Man, Superman, and Batman singing Captain America's theme song. How Spider-Man Homecoming Should Have Ended Peter is first seen at gym class as Ned Leeds requests to be his guy in the chair. However, Thanos arrives and announces himself as the guy in the chair, much to their horror. When confronting the Vulture in Maryland, Spider-Man's suit A.I. Karen activates enhanced combat mode and headshots the Vulture. Spider-Man is horrified at this, wondering why enhanced combat mode is a feature in his suit as he is only fifteen years old. Later, Spider-Man arrives at the Washington Monument, planning on breaking into the building and using his webs to pull the elevator upwards. However, he is informed by Michelle that he could instead enter the bottom of the building and create a safety net to catch the elevator. She wonders if he sounds like Peter, to which he takes on a voice similar to Andrew Garfield's incarnation, and he does just that. When saving the Staten Island Ferry, Spider-Man manages to get all the supports tied. Karen informs him that he was 98% successful, and he finishes them off as Iron Man congratulates him. At homecoming, Adrian Toomes threatens Peter's loved ones. Peter retorts that since he loves Liz, Adrian's daughter, that means that Adrian is putting his daughter at risk. In another, Peter holds Toomes with his super strength, calling for help. In a third, Toomes reveals that he's Batman, to Peter's shock. At the Avengers Building, Tony reveals to Peter the Iron Spider Armor, which Peter gladly takes and wears at the Super Café. Superman is appalled that Tony recruited a minor into the Avengers, while Rhodey demands to know why Tony put a parachute in the Spider-Man suit but not in the War Machine armor. Peter claims that he is not replacing anyone, but his Andrew Garfield and Tobey Maguire counterparts arrive and counter that notion. Peter then makes a speech towards how he's home and will not be replaced, but is confronted by Miles Morales. During the credits, Peter is caught in his Spider-Man suit by Aunt May, who nearly swears, but is censored by Captain America. How Avengers: Infinity War Should Have Ended Peter is present when Doctor Strange reveals five different futures in which they win against Thanos. In the first, Peter applauds Strange when he slices off the Infinity Gauntlet. In the second, Peter gushes over Baby Thanos, and opposes Drax's suggestion of killing Thanos at this age. In the third, Peter manages to get the Infinity Gauntlet off, and watches as Nebula annihilates Thanos. In the fifth, Peter celebrates the Avengers and Guardians' victory at the Super Café, and is horrified when Thor snaps his fingers. How The Venom Trailer Should Have Ended Peter is mentioned by his Andrew Garfield counterpart, who notes that he's available for Venom since MCU Spider-Man died. How The Avengers: Endgame Trailer Should Have Ended How Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Should Have Ended Allies * Team Iron Man ** Tony Stark / Iron Man (mentor) ** James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine ** Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow ** T'Challa / Black Panther ** Vision * Team Cap (former enemies) ** Steve Rogers / Captain America ** Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier / White Wolf ** Sam Wilson / Falcon ** Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch ** Clint Barton / Hawkeye ** Scott Lang / Ant-Man / Giant-Man * Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver * Thor Odinson * Bruce Banner / Hulk * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Peter Quill / Star-Lord (former enemy) ** Gamora ** Drax (former enemy) ** Groot ** Mantis (former enemy) ** 89P13 / Rocket ** Nebula * Aunt May (Marisa Tomei) * Ned Leeds (best friend and sidekick) * Liz Toomes (former love interest) * Mr. Harrington * Karen * Miles Morales * Spider-Man (Tobey Maguire) * Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield) * Superman * Batman Enemies * Team Cap (formerly) ** Steve Rogers / Captain America ** Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier/White Wolf ** Sam Wilson / Falcon ** Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch ** Clint Barton / Hawkeye ** Scott Lang / Ant-Man / Giant-Man * Adrian Toomes / Vulture * Thanos Appearances * Super Café: And The Reboot Goes To (first appearance) * How Avengers: Age of Ultron Should Have Ended * How Captain America: Civil War Should Have Ended (first appearance as Tom Holland) * How Spider-Man: Homecoming Should Have Ended * How Avengers: Infinity War Should Have Ended * How the Venom Trailer Should Have Ended * How Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Should Have Ended * Spider-Man: Far From Home Trailer HISHE * How Avengers: Endgame Should Have Ended * How Spider Man Far From Home Should have Ended Gallery Tumblr oxxmpohqXQ1ut57o7o1 1280.jpg 78bdaa e1013496633c4a14a02e3a0bda5b82f2~mv2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males